the_sakhalinskfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles I of the Sakhalinsk Empire
Charles I (Italian: Carlos Giovanni D'Anglia, Russian Cyrillic: Карл I); 23 April 1992 - present, is the Hereditary Count (heir apparent) of the County of Monte Cristo, the third and first non-Shigayev Tsar of the Sakhalinsk Empire, and the second King of Si-Topia.Note that the first "King" of Si-Topia, Catherine I, is a girl. Born as Carlos Giovanni D'Anglia; he was chosen by the Parliament due to the lack of a suitable Regent during Sergey II's coma; after his death, Carlos was coronated Charles II of the Sakhalinsk Empire. Early Life Charles I was born in Monte Cristo as Carlos Giovanni D'Anglia. Being the child of then-Hereditary Count Giacomo D'Anglia, he was third in the line of succession after his father. He was schooled in Nice and attended the Sapienza University of Rome in 2010, getting a Bachelor's Degree in Civil Service in 2012 before moving on and getting the equivalent of a Master's Degree in Law in 2015. Hereditary Count Upon the death of his grandfather Stefano II, his father Giacomo was coronated as King and therefore he became the Hereditary Count, equivalent to being the Heir Apparent. As the hereditary count, he focused on interacting with his citizens and collecting their suggestions and complaints and sending them to the Monte Cristoan government, giving him the nickname "the Reporter" (though note that this is rarely used officially). Tsar of the Sakhalinsk Empire (Part 1) 2026 Sapporo Bombings On 6 August 2026, five Blackout Operatives members detonated a bomb in an undisclosed resort in Sapporo, killing six people and injuring over thirty. Caught in the blast was Charles's predecessor Sergey II and his wife Catherine I, hospitalising both of them. Parliament, obviously shocked by this, reviewed multiple relatives of Sergey II in search of a possible regent of the nation while he was hospitalised; however, finding no possible regent (including Svetlana of the Sakhalinsk Empire, which caused a lot of controversy), they selected Carlos to be the Regent. Shortly afterwards, Sergey II told a nurse at his hospital that he wished to abdicate the throne to Carlos entirely, but this was not recognised by Parliament. On 20 August, Sergey II died from multiple organ failure; Catherine I followed shortly afterwards for the same reason. Carlos was alerted almost immediately and was sent to the Sakhalinsk Empire for acclimatisation to his new environment. On 1 September, Carlos was coronated Karl I of the Sakhalinsk Empire, but his English name Charles I is more commonly used and will be used throughout the rest of this article. King of Si-Topia Half a year later, on 3 March 2027, the government of Si-Topia elected Charles I as their new king after a long, unstable interregnum. The coronation was held on 14 April 2027. Marriage to Meritha Shigayev A few days after being elected King of Si-Topia, he publicised his relationship with Meritha Shigayev, a relative of the former ruling dynasty. He said that he "truly loves her" and that he "wishes to show it to all of you".Novosti! 2, 7 March 2027, "Meritha Shigayev". https://www.nationstates.net/page=dispatch/id=983379. The Royal Wedding was originally scheduled for 27 March 2027, but postponements moved it to 2 April 2027. Later that month, Meritha Shigayev stated that she "does not wish to rule the nation" and, as such, Parliament repealed the Dual Monarchs Act. Exile Forced Abdication Upon the announcement of the success of the 2027 Falangist Takeover, Tsar Charles I stated that he accepts his forced abdication and will leave for Monte Cristo at once. Supporters of the monarchy have privately stated that they consider his statement as "a weak move showing a weak ruler"; however, one monarchist said that "he had no true choice". Life in Exile During his life in exile, which was in Ho Chi Minh City, despite remaining the King of Si-Topia, he lived in relative poverty. It is said that his first born son, Charles, was offered as a ward to Roswaesia. This is rumored to have led to his wife Meritha getting postpartum psychosis; to this day she is hospitalized. Return With the aftermath of the Labour Day Revolution, Charles I was invited back to the nation by then-Emperor Fujita Kanesada, with the latter stating that "I realized that I work better as a subordinate of someone more experienced." Despite him not being Japanese, which was the main cause of the riots, he was welcomed back by the populace, though it is clear that he was a popular ruler. Ruling Policy Although he did not rule directly, Charles I is said to be "a democratic leader, much like his predecessor, but also strong-willed and willing to forcefully get his point across". He is considered to be slightly conservative and capitalist. Being an indirect ruler, many citizens nicknamed him the Shadow King. Personal Life Personality Charles is said to be soft-mannered and kind, yet has a very authoritative and confident tone of voice. Despite being from Monte Cristo, which speaks Italian, his accent is not very pronounced, though this may be from speech training. Relationships Currently, he is married to Meritha Shigayev and supposedly has one son, who is now Charles of Roswaesia. Gallery 479px-Coat_of_Arms_of_the_Russian_Federation.svg.png|Charles I's first Coat of Arms for the Sakhalinsk Empire, which is the same as the Coat of Arms of the Russian Federation DdsHbgM.png|Charles I's second Coat of Arms, more representing of his pedigree and domain. Made by Brusseldorf References Category:Tsars of the Sakhalinsk Empire Category:Members of the D'Anglia Dynasty